


unzufriedenheit

by transyurilowell



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transyurilowell/pseuds/transyurilowell
Summary: literal translation: dissatisfaction: a feeling of unhappiness or disapprovalfull definition:: the quality or state of being dissatisfied : discontent





	unzufriedenheit

**Author's Note:**

> written for the know your enemy zine, which can be downloaded right here! it was an honor to work w you all!!!
> 
> link: https://twitter.com/InvincibleZine/status/1141530605412343809

i don’t remember how long i’ve been here.

 

it’s been at least a thousand years, can’t be much longer. a thousand years, since…

 

the event is called the Schism, i believe. the event where i, driven by desperation and hatred, made a contact with a human, and took his body, so i could punish humanity for its sins. 

 

inexplicably, this failed. all thanks to that wretched Naga. 

 

if, by chance, Naga is listening to me at this moment… you’ve ruined everything once again. burn in hell.

 

how i long to destroy Her.

 

Her bloodline. 

 

the Falchion, the sword carved from Her fang, used by Marth [or perhaps Alm? i cannot recall, and it doesn't matter] to cut down dragons before me.

 

and the Fire Emblem, the artifact of Archanea that brought my ruin.

 

Archanea… that name brings a smile to me. did that naïve prince truly think his empire built of blood could last as a shining pillar of good in the world? i must laugh at the foolishness of humans.

 

oh, if only i was released from the prison of Thebes earlier… i could have shown him first hand just what hope he had.

 

regardless of my feelings, however, the past is set in stone, and thus, irrecoverable. 

 

how tragic.

 

as of now, i take a voidless form, awaiting the day i can free myself from this prison… the prison the Son of Naga forced me in.

 

i wonder… did he have a scion? multiple? how infuriating.

 

but i’d hate to let his line go unpunished for meddling in my visions for this worthless world. truly, has the world changed? i don’t think so. so long as those filth are left to exist on this world, there can be nothing “good”. this is my vision.

 

during my time on the material world, i heard of a manakete king that lived prior to the Schism, his name being Medeus [or Mediuth. sources tend to differ on his name]. he shared my view on humanity, deeming them as innately evil animals, and, desiring to enslave them for this innate evil, founded an empire of dragons to accomplish this goal. named Dolhr.

 

anyone ーabsolutely anyoneー could tell you how that ended. 

 

i could also judge his ultimate fate, seeing where i am as of right now.

 

idiot.

 

ifー no, when i am released from this hell, i will finish what he could not. i will destroy humanity, Naga, and anything else that dares to get in my way.

 

...i hope _that man_ is proud of his “lowly creation”. i hope the gods had mercy on him, for i most certainly did not.

 

...i don’t actually hope that. i do, however, hope that he’s burning in hell for the very act of playing god and creating me.

 

why he even bothered to raise his sword against me, knowing i could sense every emotion and thought he ever felt, i will never understand.

 

just goes to show why humans cannot be trusted to rule for themselves.

 

as much as i hate humanity, as much as i want to see the last remnants of it die off right before my eyes…

 

i must admit, perhaps Medeus had a point in thinking the world would be pure if humans let superior lifeforms like dragons do the thinking for them, acting as our mindless slaves.

 

both options are equally appealing…

 

...well, evidently, i’ve quite a while before i return to the material world. 

 

for now, i will simply wait, until the Judgement Day arrives.

 

i shall wish for nothing more than for that day to come soon. and when it does…

 

i will finally be free.

**Author's Note:**

> i will update until there's nothing left one day... One Day


End file.
